


A Myle In Each Other's Shoes

by britishflower



Category: Archvillain Series - Barry Lyga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Accidents are bound to happen, accidents that lead to a certain pair to become some hybrid of absolute madness. Kyle Camden, Genuis and Villain; Mike Matthews, amnesiac victim and superhero. Two people where one can't stand the other in the same room but in the same body? Now that's another story.





	A Myle In Each Other's Shoes

 

Kyle felt his body shuddering as he coughed. The wind had been knocked out of him and the room was filled with smoke. He hacked and wheezed as he began trying to escape. Most likely this would stop Mike.

 

 

_What does that mean?_

 

 

Kyle stopped he got outside _Who said that?_ He asked but his voice came out as slurred blurry words.

 

 

It was like another presence in his head _Um hello? It's me, Mighty Mike_ the voice replied.

 

 

Kyle froze _How did you hear my thoughts?_ He snapped, eyes hunting for Mike.

 

 

Mike's presence drew nearer _Your thoughts? These are my thoughts, how did YOU list on them?_ Mike's voice echoed.

 

 

Yet when Kyle felt his body start moving it had found a glass shard of mirror. The reflection revealed what was causing them to hear each other's thoughts.

 

 

They had mixed skin, not Mike's golden tan but not Kyle's ghostly white; the right eye was blue and the left eye was gray: the person had freckles and a gap between their teeth. The person hissed at its reflection, an audible click sounded and fangs slid out in front of the normal teeth.

 

 

Mike and Kyle felt the other tense _Is that you and me?_ Mike asked, obviously confused and panicked.

 

 

Kyle wanted to inspect more but the body began moving again _Definitely but how did we become this?_ He pondered. The idea came down instantly.

 

 

The machine. It had exploded right next to them. That was meant to destroy Mike's powers but when it had happened the machine had affected them both, causing this to form. A hybrid of them both. It was obvious this thing wasn't stable since they were opposites but also that it was violent. They most have new peers too as it revealed those fangs - Kyle briefly heard the teeth click back in - so what else did it have?

 

 

"Mike? Is that you?" A voice called. The new being turned arounf to see a redhead girl with freckles approach it. Mairi!

 

 

Both boys flinched back and their combination did too _We need to get away from her! She can't see this!_ Kyle explained hurriedly. Mike nodded to him and in an instant the shares body shoot up into the sky just before Mairi got to see them.

 

 

It floated in the air for a moment _What now?_ Mike thought.

 

 

Kyle was thinking, he needed to come up with something. He snapped his mental fingers which their body also repeated _We pretend that we're new to Bourning, come up with a fake name until we figure out how to become ourselves again._ He suggested. Kyle could feel Mike's doubts but didn't express them after all its not like he was the smartest person out of the duo.

 

 

That moment they realized their body was falling. The two spirits hugged each other's as they screamed. The body unleashed a rippling cry as it fell down, down, down until it crashed into the earth. They caused the ground to shake and rattle around them as well as form a ditch. The body slipped into the void, forcing both boys into useless darkness as well.

 

 

Mairi had watched as what she thought was Mike went streaking down from the sky and crashing into the corn field behind the middle school. She ran towards him, hoping he was okay. Blue Freak had attacked again then whatever happened had caused an explosion. Yet as she slipped down into the ditch towards Mike's body and the dust settled down. She found somebody else.

 

 

He was slightly chubby; his hair was blond and brown; he looked like he normally had a tan but with white patches from that disease... what was it called again? Vitiligo! like he had Vitiligo; she noticed the freckles that splashed over his nose. Mairi touched his chest and felt his rapid heartbeat slowing down.

 

 

This wasn't Mike but somebody else entirely. She needed to help him before he got taken away.

 

 

\-----------

 

 

Mike woke up in Mairi's bed. His body felt different and as he begun sitting up and lifting his arms above his head to stretch, did he feel that other feeling come back. That other person that was stuck with him in this new body. Blue Freak, or as he discovered since they shared the same head, Kyle Camden.

 

 

His arm was still that funny cross of the both of them. Mairi came into the room "You're awake! That's good, I was hoping to talk to you," she said.

 

 

Mike was unsure of what to say out loud _Do we have to keep hidden who are we from her? She's our friend_ he said.

 

 

Kyle tensed _Yes, as much as I want to tell her it'll lead he to wonder how I got into this mess then she'll know I am Azure Avenger_ he explained.

 

 

Mike didn't need to understand why Kyle was hiding his real identity as the Blue Freak from her. He could feel it through their newly formed mind link bond. He was scared and horrified. The memory cane to Mike like it was his memory. Mairi had seen who he was and freaked out - not a surprise - about it but Kyle had done something to her that he deeply regretted yet Mike didn't know what it was.

 

 

Mairi was looking at them "So what's your name?" She asked first.

 

 

Neither waited nor asked the other what they should pick. Instead they tried saying 'Mike/Kyle' at the same time it came out as a harsh "Myle."

 

 

Mairi stared at them "So your name is Myle?" She repeated.

 

 

The boy nodded yet neither had nodded in agreement. The hands picked at the fabric of the bed- it was so soft -as it stared at her. Mairi was slightly scared of the intense gaze locked on her "Well okay Myle, where are you from?" She asked.

 

 

It's fingers drummed over the sheets "Asjyd," he said, yet it didn't sound familiar at all. He frowned and bit his lip "Dhudv." Myle growled and the click echoed as the fangs came out. Myle blushed as he noticed Mairi jump at the click "Sorry," he said. His fangs slid back in as he gazed at the girl "Food please?" He asked.

 

 

Mairi trird to ignore the fact that Myle's had just grew fangs and ungrew them "Yeah, maybe you'll tell me more afterwards?" She said.

 

 

Myle smiled at her, flashing pearly white teeth and a gap between the top two teeth "Sjivw," he replied.

 

 

Mairi walked downstairs to get some food from the kitchen ' _And maybe find a way to teach him to speak properly.'_ She thought.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Mike and Kyle were arguing.

 

 

_WELL IF YOU HAD NOT PICK TO BE BLUE FREAK WE NOT WOULD GET STUCK LIKE THIS!_ Mike snapped.

 

 

_OH SO BECUASE YOU SHOWING UP IN THAT PLASMA SHOWER AND GETTING ALL THE ATTENTION THAT I WORKED ON FOR YEARS GETTING JUST MAKES IT OKAY TO JOIN YOUR LITTLE FAN CLUB! AND ITS WOULD NOT OR WOULDN'T!_ Kyle countered.

 

 

_AS IF I COULDN'T CARE LESS._

 

 

_THE PHASE IS IF I COULD CARE LESS!_

 

 

_EVER WHAT!_

 

 

_ITS WHATEVER!_

 

 

The pair argued as each other ignored that their shared body had gone into an scratching frenzy. The fabric was tearing as he scraped and scraped and scraped away at the blanket. His nails went through the layer of fabric and stopped.

 

 

Mike and Kyle had stopped fighting as the body looked at the tore blanket. _**Yikes**_.

 


End file.
